Forever Autumn
by Forfiwen Alaturine
Summary: This story is set between the Battle of the Last Alliance and the discovery of the One Ring by Bilbo Baggins. This story features the realm of Ithillond, an area much appreciated by Legolas, however after a long absence, Legolas returns at a request.


Always Autumn

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters, they belong to Tolkien. I do not own any of the characters or their names that Tolkien also created in the Silmarillion or other works. I am merely borrowing them.**

**Author's Note:**

**A few of the characters names have been borrowed from Tolkien's works which will be mentioned in future notes, but the characters are not those within his work, only the names are borrowed and the reason for this is because the names fit the types of character(s): these will be listed in Author's notes above the concerned chapters.**

**All other names and characters are my own creations derived from the use of Sindarin and have their meanings.**

**Please acknowledge there will be errors regarding the use of the Sindarin language since I am not Tolkien himself believe it or not, nor an elf. I will use several sources to try and get the Sindarin right but mistakes let's face it are practically inevitable, so apologies in advance. Translations are in these brackets: next to the Sindarin.**

**Character Note:**

**Maeglin: **Name borrowed from Tolkien: Silmarillion

Forever Autumn: Chapter 1 - Taur-nu-Ithil

His piercing blue eyes swept across the forest taking in the rich autumn colours of reds, oranges and browns that were effortlessly displayed by the tall and proud trees. The gentle wind caressed his pale face and flew smoothly through his silky, untangled blond hair; it seemed to greet him as a long awaited friend who had just returned from a long absence. He watched the motions of the trees up ahead which seemed to dance rhythmically as the sweet smell of the forest seemed to envelop him. He was surrounded by the familiarity of the happiness, warmth and security that this forest radiated upon most that entered or lived within this place. He smiled as he remembered the autumns of Eryn Lasgalen were just exactly like what he sees before him, before the darkness came and Eryn Lasgalen became Mirkwood. It was currently winter here however, even though the forest suggested it was mid-autumn, it was one of the ancient mysteries of this forest, no matter the season, it would always appear to be autumn here.

"So it is true", a fair skinned, grey-eyed elf named Erbórion, one of the Royal Elven Guards broke the silence, "I never would have believed it, had I not seen it with my own eyes. It is winter, yet it is not" his face lit up with amazement.

"This forest still gives me the creeps" Maeglin stated, uneasiness clearly in his voice. Maeglin was clearly in charge of the Royal Elven Guards since he wore a band of red and gold material around the top of his left arm and the other guards did not.

"You have been here before?" asked Erbórion.

"Many times and each time I expect trouble…" replied Maeglin darting his nervous eyes in all directions looking for any sign of danger as they all trotted forward on their horses.

"But each time you never seem to find any…" stated Thranduil in a light tone as he let a wry smile encroach across his face.

"This forest is unnatural my Lord, it never changes, it is always autumn here. This place is dying… along with the elves that dwell here… it's as if this place was cursed a long time ago" Maeglin replied seriously, not even letting the tiniest smile upon his nervous face at his Lord's statement.

"Why do you make such assumptions?" enquired Legolas who was now completely concentrating on the conversation that was proceeding amongst the company, instead of being transfixed by his surroundings.

"Well my Prince, of all the seasons this forest could have been frozen on, why not spring, the beginnings of life, or why not summer, the living of life?" Maeglin stated confidently, his fear subsiding slightly at the thought of a debate was approaching.

"You should be thankful then it does not represent winter" replied Glauriôn passing a quick look at his younger brother Erbórion who was rudely staring at Maeglin with uncertain eyes.

Maeglin coldly stated, "Why? Forgive my bluntness but if it was winter then this place would be dead and the Ithilrim would have sailed into the West and we would not be journeying up here and.."

"You would not be freaking out?" Luinhen cut in, smiling widely as Maeglin glared at him with piercing eyes.

The mood of the company lightened somewhat after Luinhen's statement and for a moment, silence fell and all that could be heard were the sound of horses' hoofs on the crispy leaves that littered the ground. Legolas was gathering his thoughts and exhaled slowly and quietly before he began to speak,

"Why is it so many elves feel that autumn is a sign that the time of the elves is dying? I believe it is a sign of constant change, it never dulls and it never gets boring. Do you not feel it Maeglin? The warmth that pulsates through Taur-nu-Ithil?" Legolas asked searching for a better explanation.

"A false sense of security my Prince, the predator lures you in before he strikes" was Maeglin's brief answer. It was clear that he trusted only his sight and own interpretations, unwilling to give in to anything unusual or spontaneous. He would not trust what he felt when in this place and he was never one whose opinion would be swayed easily.

Erbórion had a confused look upon his face, "Taur-nu-Ithil? I thought it was Eryn Ithil, is it not?"

Legolas smiled at Erbórion's curiosity, "it is known by both names, the Ithilrim call it Taur-nu-Ithil when they are close to the forest and Eryn Ithil when they are far from it, since those who live far from here only know it as Eryn Ithil, something to do with an internal dispute".

"Confusing is what it is" Maeglin stated as he exhaled deeply.

"I think it makes it special. A place with beauty such as this deserves more than one name." Erbórion briefly paused to think, "if you feel so uneasy in this forest Maeglin, why have you visited often?"

"That would be my fault" Legolas answered Erbórion's question so Maeglin could be left in peace for it was clear he was getting annoyed, "I first came here when I was about twenty, I fell in love with the beauty of the place and visited every year up until twelve years ago… father insisted that Maeglin accompany me every time, in case I ran into a band of orcs or something".

"Well I didn't want anything happening to my only child did I? Even if you are capable of defending yourself, it just put my mind at rest" defended Thranduil.

Legolas smiled at his father, half embarrassed and half appreciative.

"Why did you stop visiting my Lord?" Erbórion was an extremely curious elf, unlike Glauriôn, his elder brother.

"My royal duties, they seem to get more every year" Legolas sighed casting a quick look at his father who raised one eyebrow.

Silence once again came over the company much to the delight of Legolas who resumed succumbing back the distinctive smell of pine and berries. He felt he could forget his worries here and not have to deal with his ever growing royal duties which he was now becoming quickly tired of. Here his mind could wander; it almost made him feel whole.


End file.
